Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules
A video series made by AnimeAngelGirl15 with Yu-Gi-Oh! scenes put to songs and scenes from Hercules. The Cast Yugi as Hercules Thief King Bakura as Hades Tea as Megara (Meg) Joey as Phil Dark Magician as Pegasus Atem as Zeus Mana as Hera Rex as Pain Weevil as Panic Mahad as Amphitryon Isis as Alcmena Bakura as Hermes Aknamkanon as Narrator Yami, Marik, Yami Marik, Kaiba, and Yami Bakura as the Muses Parts 1-9 There are nine parts to this project (not including Intro and Cast) each with audio from the movie to make more sense of the songs. PART ONE: The Gospel Truth I begins with Aknamkanon explaining the great heroes and their beginnings. Just when he's about to lecture about the greatest hero of all, the Muses interrupt him because he's boring everyone and they really want to tell the story. He lets them do it their way and the Muses begin with how Atem conquered the Titans, saved earth, and became King of the Gods. PART TWO: The Gospel Truth II ''starts off with a party to celebrate Atem and Mana's newborn baby, Yugi. Just as everyone is having a good time, the Thief King comes in and tries to kill "the little sucker". Although Atem is a little dense to see that his brother hates him, he wants him to have fun. The Muses then start in on how Thief King Bakura is not someone you want to mess or tick off and why. PART THREE: ''The Gospel Truth III ''starts with Thief King telling Rex and Weevil exactly how to kill the little new born. Rex and Weevil do what they are told and kidnap him and turn him mortal. Before killing him, Mahad and Isis appear and take in the kid. With this new problem, Rex and Weevil decide to lie instead of facing the Thief King's wrath. The Muses tell how by the time Atem and Mana found Yugi, he was mortal and could do nothing to bring him back. PART FOUR: ''I Can Go The Distance ''is everyone in the town being mad at Yugi because he took his strength a little too far when he was only trying to help. In his dreams, he hopes to find a place where everyone will accept him for who he is despite his powers. Mahad and Isis decide to tell him the truth about his origins and Yugi travels to the God's Temple vowing to do whatever it takes to find where he belongs. PART FIVE: ''I Can Go The Distance (reprise) ''begins with Yugi praying to Atem to tell him where he belongs. Oddly enough, the real Atem appears before him and says he's his father. Yugi is saddened because he thinks Atem and his mother abandoned him but is told otherwise. Atem tells Yugi the only way to return home is to prove himself a true hero and he should ask Joey for help. As a gift, he gives him Dark Magician as a companion. Yugi leaves with new determination to return to his real home as quickly as he can. PART SIX: ''One Last Hope is Yugi finding Joey who doesn't really want to help him. In fact, Joey believes Yugi to be another hopeless case until he's convinced otherwise when he's struck by lightening. Joey takes Yugi in to train him and it begins horribly at first, but over time Yugi is able to control his powers and may be Joey's only chance left. PART SEVEN: Zero To Hero ''is Thief King setting Yugi up to get kill with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon but by some miracle, he defeats the dragon. Everyone is eternaly grateful, Tea is very impressed, Rex and Weevil are freaked out because Thief King is mad and taking it out on them. The Muses appear in excitement because Yugi is now an international superstar instead of the outcast he once was. PART EIGHT: ''I Won't Say I'm In Love ''is after Yugi and Tea's little date. He tells her of his desire to be like everyone else but Tea laughs, saying all people are cruel and will end up hurting you. Before they could kiss, Joey and Dark Magician interrupt and are all in a pissy mood because Yugi ditched them. After he leaves, Tea tries to deny her feelings for Yugi because she doesn't want to be hurt again even thought the Muses are telling her it's the opposite; that she's in love with Yugi. In the end, Tea listens to the Muses and admits her love for Yugi to herself. PART NINE: ''A Star is Born takes place after Yugi saves Tea's life and she sees him as a God now. He, her, Joey and Dark Magician are transported to the Gates of the Afterlife where everyone is congradulating Yugi on reaching his true god-status. Atem tells Yugi he can now return home and what stops him from accepting is knowing that once he passes through those gates, he will have to live the rest of his life without Tea. Atem understands and returns back without Yugi. Ryou commands the Muses to start the celebration anyway because everyone is happy the decision made. Links Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules